Amare
by Okamimaru
Summary: Everyone has their firsts... First friend, first crush, first kiss, first love... But love is never without hardships, specially if you're two girls. Saku/Hina
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1~**

"I think I may like someone." I say uncertainly, fidgeting and gnawing at my lip.

Sasuke my best friend since long before I could possibly remember looks over at me. We were currently in a book store looking to see if the latest Fullmetal Alchemist manga had yet been released.

"Is it Sakura?" he asks a smile gracing his lips, the same smile that made so many other girls my age melt like putty; all except me. I could only stare nervously down at my feet unsure of what to say, pretending to be highly fascinated by the bluish grey carpet, which covered the store.

"Hina?" again he asks. I pretend to not hear him, sorry to have said something in the first place and hoped that he would get the hint and drop the subject.

"Hinata!" he says in a firm tone, as his right hand hooks under my chin and forces me to look into his stormy crimson eyes. I gulped and felt my face heat up, even if I honestly thought of Sasuke only as a friend this was out of our usual friendship touching zone and therefore it caused me to blush.

"Si." I say quietly, not daring to speak above a whisper or in English apparently.

Sasuke's eyes soften and he releases my chin, "Its okay, you know, to like her. I knew you liked her even before you said anything."

"But how?" my voice reaches a panicky pitch.

"They way you two look at each other and how yall act around each other. Even when Tenten's with yall, she's noticed it too but won't bring it up. Besides what happens at the sleepovers when she's not there?" he questions, a knowing look on his face.

"Nothing." I mumble.

"Is it really that explicit?" he teases.

"No! Nothing of that sort!" I hiss another colorful blush lighting up my face.

"Then why won't you tell me what goes on?"

"Because nothing happens! Pervert." I retort. Sasuke smirks, but doesn't bring up the subject again. We didn't exchange anymore words after that and quite frankly I was too afraid to say anything.

Sasuke had a way of getting information out of me, no one else could. Some might call it charm and I guess it really is charm, but there has to be another name for it. I never could understand of all the unusual things about Sasuke, why he used his so called charm on me. Towards other girls I understand, but directed toward me, that's where my confusion starts; after all I am certainly nothing special.

My mom decided to appear fifteen minutes early to pick me up, claiming there was some family emergency. What a load of bull, she's just convinced me and Sasuke are dating and doesn't approve.

Before I can hop into the passenger seat of my mom's SUV, Sasuke grabs me around my waist and spins me around enveloping me in a hug. We stand there like that for a second, seeming to melt into each other. To common passerby's we probably looked like a young couple, ironically my mom seemed to adapt those exact thoughts. She glared at us; finally after it probably seemed like forever to her, he releases me. I give him a quick affectionate kiss on the cheek before jumping into my mom's car and driving off.

"You could do so much better." She scoffs on the ride home.

"Mom we aren't dating!" I argue with her, knowing that there was no point in trying to change her mind.

"Then what was with that hug? The kiss?"

"Mom! He's my best friend, its only natural I show him affection, its not like I got any tongue! Sheesh!" I clutch my hands into tight fist as I say this, feeling my nails dig deeply into my flesh.

"Got any tongue! Is that how you talk now! I want you to stay away from that boy and quit seeing him." She says.

"Not gonna happen." I say smoothly leaving no room for further argument. Gazing out the window, I know for a fact my mom is probably planning to argue her point even more once we get home, so my dad with back her up.

As soon as I get in the front door I bolt upstairs into my room and lock the door, ignoring my mom's shout of a punishment. Breathing in relief I quickly log into my computer and onto my AIM account (entering a chatroom me and my friends usually hang out in) eager to finally be able to talk to Sakura. Lucky for me she was online so I quickly signed in as my usual username:

KawaiiShyGirl: hey Sakura wats up?

CherryLover: nothin much u?

KawaiiShyGirl: just got bak from the bookstore w/Sasuke.

CherryLover: COOLl! did u have fun w/him? lol.

KawaiiShyGirl: oh sure we had loads of fun! my mom even caught us making out at in the parking lot!

CherryLover: lol for real?

KawaiiShyGirl: nah, she showed up 15 mins early 2 pick me up and began complaining how I could do so much better in boys of my choice to date.

CherryLover: wow… that reminds me, r u goin with anyone to homecoming?

KawaiiShyGirl: neh, none of the boys r to my interest.

CherryLover: lol! how bout any of the girls?

KawaiiShyGirl: very funny! (I couldn't help but cringe at this, remembering me and Sasuke's convo from earlier.)

CherryLover: I wasn't jking…

KawaiiShyGirl: oh…

CherryLover: so?

KawaiiShyGirl: so wat? (my heart began to beat a mile a minute as I stared at the computer screen)

CherryLover: do u?

KawaiiShyGirl: no. u?

CherryLover: no.

KawaiiShyGirl: oh kay.

CherryLover: yeah.

KawaiiShyGirl: yeah (this is where the convo started to get awkward)

CherryLover: u know ur username fits u perfectly

KawaiiShyGirl: huh? wat do u mean?

CherryLover: ur cute! (I stared in disbelief at the words that filled my computer screen and hastily began typing)

KawaiiShyGirl: *blushing* thanx. urs fits u too! Ur my lil kitty!

CherryLover: just take care of me! Lol

KawaiiShyGirl: of course I take very good care of you… (I could never understand how a simple convo between me and Sakura could always or most of the time turn flirtatious, even if we never meant it that way)

CherryLover: I luv it when u pet me! lol

KawaiiShyGirl: I luv petting u in all sorts of places…

_KatanaMaster has just logged on._

KatanaMaster: wow…interesting convo yall have been having…so when's the wedding? am i invited? lol jking.

CherryLover: gtg.

_CherryLover has logged off._

KawaiiShyGirl: i gtg too!

KatanaMaster: hold it right there missy! i'll call ur fone if i have to!

KawaiiShyGirl: i'm grounded

KatanaMaster: so. that never stopped us from talkin before!

KawaiiShyGirl: wat do u want Sazy?

KatanaMaster: tell sakura how u feel!

KawaiiShyGirl: hell no!

_KawaiiShyGirl has logged off_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~**

I was worried at first when I logged off of my AIM account, thinking Sasuke would keep his promise and call and I'd be forced to talk to him, but as luck would have it he didn't call. And for the next few days I avoided being with him alone, my mom seeing this was unusually happy thinking we "broke up." But none the less Sasuke was anything but stupid and he quickly cornered me one day.

"Hinata, you can't keep avoiding me forever. Besides I really think you should tell Sakura how you feel! After all you never know till you try!"

"And what if it ends bad Sasuke! What then? I'll end up losing a friend."

"What if it doesn't end badly?" he argues.

"I'm not taking that chance!" I hiss.

"Then I'll tell her!"

"You can't do that!" I begin to whine, my face beginning to heat up.

"Watch me and I'll make it sound a lot worse too." Sasuke smirks. There was no doubt in my mind that he was dead serious about telling Sakura if I didn't.

"How many days do I have?" I ask weakly.

"Two days." he says.

"Two days!" my voice comes out all high pitch and squeaky.

"Two days." he says again.

"Great! I have two days to confess my love!" I think sarcastically to myself. Wait a minute! Love! I don't love her! My head began to hurt and I started to rub my tembles.

'Good luck!"Sasuke says cheerfully as he walks away.

"Thanks!" I hiss under my breathe.

Suddenly arms wrap around my waist. I cringe at first, before Sakura's familar scent hits my senses.

"Nice conversation last night huh?" she jokes, laughing. I laugh in the same matter forcing myself to act at ease, but in reality all I wanted to do was turn around and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**Okamimaru~** here's chapter 2! I completely forgot I never uploaded it to fanfiction, sorry guys! Please review!


End file.
